frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...''
Hej! Dawno nic nie dawałam... na razie wena na moje Frozen poszła się bujać. (i jeszcze wytknęła mi język wredota jedna! xD) Może też pojechała na wakacje >.> nie wiem <.< ' Ale napisałam ostatnio coś całkiem fajnego! (ostatnio = dziś) A więc bez zbędnych tam dopowiedzeń, wale prolog bez zapowiedzi, może sie spodoba! ;) PS: Niedługo wycisne z siebie rozdział 22 mojej Krainy Lodu 2! Obiecuje! A jak nie dotszymam obietnicy to niech mi w oko wleci ćma, czy jak to tam mówiła Pinkie Pay. Pozdro! I ten prolog dedykuję Max'sowi Frozen i Królowi Julianowi! Piszcie to Frozen Hogwarts migusiem bo mnie ciekawość rozsadza!! :D Dobra już się zamykam, kurcze ile ja gadam! >.<' Prolog: ' '''Cisza dookoła… Mgła muska gałęzie drzew… Był środek nocy… Na środku polany było małe źródło z którego wyłoniła się tajemnicza postać, w chwilę wodna sylwetka zmieniła się w ciało… Była to kobieta o ciemno czarnych włosach i ciemno szarych oczach. Wyglądała na chłodną, poważną i spokojną osobę. Po jakiejś chwili powiał tak gwałtowny wiatr, że ledwo się nie przewróciła. Przed nią pojawił się mały wir powietrza, który zmienił się w jakiegoś mężczyznę, miał on śnieżno-białe włosy i tak jak kobieta ciemno szare oczy, jego twarz zdobił szeroki uśmiech… No i co nowego u ciebie? – Zapytał w chwile za nim zniknął i pojawił się tuż za nią. Yang jak ty mnie czasem denerwujesz to nawet nie wiesz…-Odpowiedziała z powagą. A ty nawet nie wiesz jaka jesteś drętwa.-Unosił się teraz tuż nad jej głową. Jeszcze jedno słowo…-Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Powtarzasz się powtarzasz jak zwykle z reee…-Nie dokończył, bo jakiś wodny bicz go związał i postawił z powrotem na ziemi.- Ejj! No weź tylko żartowałem! Yin no nie obrażaj się zaraz… Ja się na ciebie nie obrażam tylko doprowadzam cię do porządku, ponieważ zachowujesz się jak nieodpowiedzialny nastolatek. –Bat wodny owijający Yang’a w chwile się rozprysnął, sprawiając że ten był cały mokry. A ty jak zawsze swoje, była byś o wiele zabawniejsza jakbyś nie była spięta tak jak zawsze. –Mówiąc to otrzepał się jak pies. Zaczynasz mnie wyprowadzać z równowagi! –Odwróciła się do niego plecami, jej sukienka falowała tak samo jak tafla wody w źródle. Gadasz jak te nadęte Nimfy… -Wytknął do niej język. A ty jak jakiś rozwydrzony faun! –Odwróciła się do niego i aż zrobiła krok do tyłu bo stał tuż przed nią. Tylko, że nie mam różków. Czy mam? –Zapytał żartobliwie. Tak, zaraz zaczepisz nimi o gałąź… -Odpowiedziała ironicznie. Tak właśnie zaczęła się ta historia… Niby takie sobie dialog dwóch osób, a jak, że ważny dla całego świata. Yin i Yang niegdyś siebie wręcz nie cierpieli, ale odkąd wyrocznia życia odebrałam im nieśmiertelność przestali tak ,,wojować’’. W przeciwieństwie jak niektórzy sądzą ta dwójka nie jest rodzeństwem. Ale przewińmy trochę szalę czasu i zobaczmy co działo się dalej… '''Parę lat później...' ' '''Przyszedł czas gdy Matka Natura zadecydowała, żeby Yin i Yang przekazali swe moce następnym pokoleniom władców światła i ciemności, ziemi i wiatru, wody i ognia. Moc tych dwoje została porozrzucana po całym świecie, jak już widomo Yin została tylko moc wody, a Yang’owi moc wiatru. Czas leciał przez kwartały, stulecia, miesiące i lata. Yin i Yang zostali parą, po aż dwóch stuleciach, nie żeby coś ale to sporo trochę. Ale dobra, dobra wracajmy do rzeczy. Choć nie byli nieśmiertelni to dla nich 100 lat było jak 5. Ślubu nie mieli, no bo niby gdzie? Na Olimpie do diaska?! Nie no żartuje, żartuje. Takie parki były powiązane, ale tak jak by formalnie, ale mniejsza. Kto mi kurde każe to pisać?? Zaraz… To ja... Nic nie mówiłam he he. A więc kontynuując, nawet tych dwoje doczekało się dzieci, które miały być ich następcami. Dzieciom imiona nadała sama Matka Natura, otrzymały imiona Ljakta i Est, co razem w wymowie oznacza w języku łacińskim ,,Kości zostały rzucone’’… Tylko Matka Natura wiedziała że dzieci czeka niezwykły los… Pozdrawiam was moje łobuziaki! Z tej strony Matka Natura! '''PS: Dzięki za przeczytanie!' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach